phoenix wright turnabout eclipse
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must go to the eclipse and figure out who died, CAN HE do it?


PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT ECLIPSE

phoenix wright was at the city one day celebaring a day

"ITS TIME EVERON!" shouted a man

everyone gathered around the stage and looked up!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OUR EYES" screamed everyone

"oh ye u shud use these" the man presented a pair of sunglasses so they dont burn their eyes from looking at the SUN!

ok so after that everyone was wearing glasses and could barely see so they could barely see the sun but they looked up anyway as the moon shadow moved over the sun

after the sun moving finished, everyone took off their glasses, sighs of releif were heard everywhere

"what a releef"

"i sure am glad i didnt burn my eyes out"

"hey look, that guys dead"

"wait WHAT"

everyone ran around in circles screaming, gumshoe came and arrested a guy, but phoenix wasnt convinced. he decided to look around, so he looked at the body and saw the victim was shot

"i bet the police missed this" said phoenix, deciding to use it as his trump card in court

he looked around some more and then heard a LOUD NOISE, and he turned and saw a UFO thing in the ground, but before he could investigate he found the phantom trying to run away, but phoenix grabbed him and threw him back into jail

"what were you tryin to steal boy" said phoenix, looking at what he picked up from the phantom's hands, it was the moon rock, but how did it get there?

===COURT IS IN SESSION===

"yea what he said" said judge

"right so" said payne "im gonna accuse this guy of killing that guy during this famous event"

"why" said phoenix

"well this photo by a witness shows before the event, the defendant was the only man standing beside the victim, also the testimony"

payne called gumshoe to testify

===TESTIMONY===

"ok pal the defendant was carrying a knife so he wanted to kill the victim"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "but the victim was SHOT"

"NOOOO" shouted payne

at that moment everyone appluaded phoenix

"u played me well my boy!" shouted donald trump fro the audience

"wait why does this matter" said payne

"it matters because this means your evidence means nothing because the killer didnt have to be next to the victim, he could have been shot from FAR AWAY"

"PROVE IT"

phoenix proved it by looking for gunpowder on the victim, there wasnt any "u see, it cant have been shot at point black, which means the defendant couldnt have done it!"

"well how could anyone have sneak to them and kill them"

"its obvious, when we were looking up at the sun!"

"noooooooo, u cant prove it" cried payne desperately but phoenix presented the video footage showing the entire thing

"well i think its settled. lol nice case, payne" laughed udgey "now i declare the defen-"

"OBJECTION!" shouted PHOENIX "ur honor theres somethin strange here, look, the man on the stage suddenly disappeared!"

"tats cause it was dark u idiot" said gumshoe

"no, BEFORE dark too!"

"oOOOOOOOOH" shouted the court

"get that killer in ere!" shouted the judge

the man came in

"im sorry it could not hve been me, u see we keep cameras all over the place so u can see every angle and im in none of them"

"HA HA" laughed payne "u suck phoenix"

"no" said phoenix "its missing one angle: UP!"

"WHAT" shouted payne "what are u sayin"

"im saying the killer was hiding from above! he shot the victim from up high!"

"ha ha ha, i can fly now can i"

"yes" said phoenix "u must have been using this UFO THING i found in my investigation"

"wat is that"

"this crash landed near me, i think the killer was riding it"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed the killer "well phoenix answer me this: how did no one see me"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok so uve proven how i could have murdered victim but something still makes no sense"

"i couldnt have hid from the people"

"they were all looking up at the eclipse at the time so they must have seen me"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i present the moon rock"

"what is THAT" said the judge

"this moon rock looks like it was blown up from the moon... meaning THE MOON HAS BEEN BLOWN UP!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WAAAAAAAOLY SHITTTT!" shouted the court

"IMPOSSIBLE" shouted the killer in sweat "WE ALL SAW THE MOON PASS THE SUN"

"no" said phoenix "the moons closer than u think! because that moon is ur UFO thing! it is a round circle so it looked exactly like the moon passing over the sun so noone questioned it. i can prove this by looking at u and the u in the footage, uve got a bad sunburn from being too close to the sun"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed the killer trying to cover himself in sun creen but it was too late, so he got arrested for the killing

"i cant believe the moon is fucking dead" said udgey "oh well, NOT GUILTY"

"thank u mr wright" said the defendant after the trial

"it was easy, payne was prosecuting, lets go celebrate"

they went and ate burgers to celebrate the win and the eclipse

THE ENd


End file.
